The present invention generally relates to a pedal operated watercraft and, more particularly, to a pedal powered watercraft that collapses into a transportable carrying case containing all the elements of the watercraft.
Personal watercrafts, especially those designed to seat one or two individuals, have become increasingly popular. Commonly, watercraft of this nature are propelled by human or mechanical means, incorporate a variety of floatation devices and disclose multiple variations in frame and platform design. These crafts are used in recreational activities such as fishing and as an alternative form of exercise. Since the watercraft must be transported by motor vehicle, it is imperative that the watercraft be constructed to enable quick and easy assembly and disassembly into a compact package that can be easily transported within a vehicle or on an article carrier secured to a roof or deck lid of a vehicle. Otherwise, the need arises for the use of a trailer to transport the watercraft adding significant overall expense to the watercraft, as well detracting from the ease and convenience of operating the motor vehicle.
In order to increase the useability and provide easier assembly, manufacturers have attempted to develop watercraft that are increasingly transportable and lightweight. However, while recent watercraft disassemble for easier and more compact transportation and storage, the prior art has failed to provide consumers with a boat that collapses to form a carrying case wherein all of the elements of the craft are secured for transportation or storage. Existing watercraft, while capable of being disassembled, often require time consuming assembly procedures. Such existing watercraft also typically include a large number of independent component parts which are more likely to be misplaced or lost during storage of the watercraft. Thus, a need exists for such a collapsible, self-contained watercraft that is extremely compact so as to be easily transportable by a vehicle without the need for a trailer, lightweight, and easily assembled with relatively few assembly steps.